The Smart One
by Abbeydabby
Summary: Sherlock and Watson are at it again solving another crime but this time does Sherlock need some help and could anything develop along the way but who is in love with who?


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Sherlock characters, if I did some changes would have been made to that show lol, so that makes it quite obvious that I don't. However I do own my OC Ellia. **

Sherlock twirled the pen in his hand, making small circles before creating large more slower ones. His mind spinning yet just like his pen in an order only he knew. He glanced over the papers, which lay in front of him yet again, trying to find something, no matter how small, that could lead to any sort of case.

Yet there was nothing yet in his old papers, he still had to wait for today's paper, the postman on his watch at least 5 minutes and 20 seconds late. Nothing usual there, there was never anything reliable in their postman.

He considered checking the news on his phone but this was causing him more trouble then it was worth, the blue line slowly filling only inches of the bar it had to fill. Yet again nothing unusual, the internet in this house, like the postman, had always been unreliable. Something the house seemed to be cursed with.

Sherlock had tired of a week of nothing, he needed something. It couldn't be this quite in a city as large as London. This was what an old country town was like, peaceful with the odd crimes being pushed aside before anyone noticed. But a city like London couldn't do that, not for long, something had to come out soon.

He twirled his pen.

"Sherlock?" John shouted from the kitchen. "Sherlock can't you answer that?"

Sherlock had been too busy in his train of thought to even realise his mobile had been ringing. He knew he had to be right. Something was finally coming out from the dark it had been pushed aside into.

"Sherlock?" John shook his head as he picked up the phone on Sherlock's desk. "Can't you do anything yourself?"

"No it's John." John answered too whoever was on the other end. "Sherlock was busy." He sneered as he held out the phone to Sherlock. "It's Lestrade."

Sherlock didn't take the phone instead getting up and going for the door, grabbing his scarf as he went. "We have a case!" He chuckled as he run down the stairs, leaving John standing in an empty room, laughing to himself. But he was interrupted by Sherlock running back up the stairs and into the room.

"You coming?" Sherlock asked impatiently before running down the stairs again to call a taxi, john quickly after him this time.

"Do you know what the case is Sherlock?" John asked as he slid in beside Sherlock in the back of the taxi.

Sherlock motioned to the driver to go. "Yes I do." He muttered as he looked at his phone, mouthing every word he read, the phone finally working.

"So where are we going Sherlock?"

"Good question John as always but not brilliant which is the usual with you. It's obvious. It's all over the news. Woman from Sussex murdered right outside a family home."

"So we're going to her family home then?" John asked.

"No one ever said it was hers John. Please pay attention. This is why you're always only good." Sherlock said as they arrived at the scene, the blue and white crime scene tape surrounding the area with a familiar gloom but Sherlock was out as soon as the taxi stopped an all too familiar shine in his eyes.

Sherlock stopped just before the tape, bending down to examine the ground beneath. He muttered to himself, picking the dirt up with is fingers, rubbing them slowly together before muttering some more then standing up continuing into the crime scene.

Lestrade stood waiting for him but Sherlock pushed past him, going straight for the body.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade asked, half ordering. "Nobody said you could do that."

"Nobody said I couldn't." Sherlock said as he produced a pencil from his inside jacket pocket.

"Ahh John." Lestrade said as John finally caught up with Sherlock.

Sherlock prodded and poked his pencil around the body, lifting up pieces of clothing and poking in pockets.

"Mud, dirt." He muttered. "Dry, wet." Sherlock continued to prod before standing up, placing his pencil back inside his pocket.

"Well Sherlock what do you see?" John asked.

"Her shirt is wet, but the inside of jacket is dry meaning she wasn't wearing the jacket when she was shot, this is obvious as well because there is no blood on the inside of the jacket but on the outside. The jacket was lying somewhere when she was shot, at close range the amount of blood spilled on her shirt shows that. The jacket was then put back on her but not before something was taken, something that she always kept in her top inside pocket, it has left a mark in the leather. The mud on the inside of her nails suggests….."

But he was cut off before he could finish. "That she was dragged before she died because she clutched onto the ground just outside the scene."

Sherlock looked over too see a woman standing beside Lestrade.

"Ahh Sherlock this is Ellia. She's brilliant."

"I doubt that." Sherlock said.

"Play nice." Said John as he nudged Sherlock in the side.

Ellia smiled, obviously hearing what John had said. She had long, wavy brown hair which hung freely, matching with her big brown eyes. She was pale, almost a sickly pale but you could tell she wasn't sick just very European. Her Scottish accent was thick, every word just that bit hard for them to understand.

"It's a pleasure too meet you." She held out her hand to Sherlock who ignored her, John instead taking it with quick speed.

"John Watson." He said as he shook her hand. "This is Sherlock." Sherlock nodded at the mentioned at the mention of his name.

"I'm sure we will be dealing with each other a lot with this crime." She said.

"Crimes." Sherlock said. "There is more than one isn't there Lestrade?"

"Well? I mean you weren't meant too know but since you do, yes. One yesterday, same time. A woman from Liverpool."

Sherlock placed his hands and his pockets and turned too walk away.

"Sherlock? Where are you going?"

"Home. Someone has to figure this out." He went to turn back around but stopped. "And yes Ellia, sadly it seems we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"He really doesn't mean that." Said John before running after Sherlock.

**First Chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's a bit rusty I haven't written in forever so I thought I might give it a go. First story on Fanfic, reviews would be great. **

**Thanks lovelies **


End file.
